


In the Dark

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Caretaking, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes home to a quiet, dark flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN)
> 
> Thanks to [jenny_starseed](http://jenny-starseed.livejournal.com/) for encouraging me to finish, and for writing the last paragraph! You're awesome!

John walked into the flat, and noticed how quiet and dark it was. The sun had nearly set, yet as far as he could see, there were no lights on at all. John stood in the middle of the sitting room for a moment, almost afraid to break the silent, still atmosphere in the flat.

Finally, John walked quietly through the flat, heading straight to Sherlock's bedroom. Even in the dark, he could see Sherlock's long, lean figure lying in bed, turned away from the door. John got his pyjamas and went to the bathroom. Closing the door before he turned on the light, he took a quick shower, then got into his PJ's and headed back to the bedroom. Lifting the covers, John slid into bed behind Sherlock. He snuggled against his lover, putting his arm around his slender waist. Sherlock stirred, shifting to make them fit together better.

"Sorry," said John.

"I wasn't asleep."

John nodded. "Wanna talk?"

"No."

"Okay."

They lay like that for a moment. Then Sherlock pushed away. He sat up and took off his shirt. John did the same. They lay back down, and John once again spooned against Sherlock. Now, though, his bare chest was against Sherlock's bare back, and his hand rested on Sherlock's bare abdomen. He rested his forehead against Sherlock's back, and could feel his chest expand and contract as he breathed.

"Sherlock," said John softly, "You should call me when you're having a bad day. Nothing I'm doing is so important I can't come home."

"It's not that bad."

John sighed. He kissed Sherlock's neck. 

"Most of the day has been fine. I even did some shopping."

John chuckled, and gave Sherlock a squeeze.

"Did something happen?" John asked gently. Sometimes Sherlock's depression was brought on by a specific event, but not always.

Sherlock shook his head.

"Okay."

John kissed the base of Sherlock's neck. Nothing would be said for the rest of the night. Words were useless at this point. John was very tired and it won't be long until he fell asleep against Sherlock, soothed by the rhythm of Sherlock's steady breath. It wasn't fair really. John knew that Sherlock rarely slept during these black moods of his. He would be wide awake, sad and bored until the sun would rise. John always felt helpless on nights like these. All John could do was to be a steady and reassuring presence for Sherlock, enduring the black moods with Sherlock until they reached their arbitrary conclusion.


End file.
